


Taken by the Power of You

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Duet, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Singing along to the same radio station in separate cars with the windows open AU</p><p>Who knew that singing an impromptu duet with another random guy stuck in traffic was a great way to score a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken by the Power of You

“ _All heaven broke loose… It hit me like a shot right out of the blue…_ ” Dean sang along happily to the radio as the opening of one of his favorite songs started playing on the radio, even adding the drumbeat on the steering wheel of his ’67 Chevy Impala. It was Friday afternoon and he was headed home after work, and nothing could ruin his good mood, not even the standstill traffic he was stuck in due to an accident farther up the road.

“ _All heaven broke loose… I was shaken by the power of love…_ ” He paused, completely still, then– “ _Taken by the power of you…_ ” He held the note, moving his body in time with the music. The windows in the front were rolled down and he was sure anyone with their windows down in the cars nearby could hear his impromptu concert, but he didn’t care. He danced along with the instrumental section until the first verse started.

“ _If I don’t get to heaven…_ ” he sang. “ _For the things that I’ve done… I guess it’s all just history now… Too late to be the innocent one…_ ” As he was singing, he suddenly realized he wasn’t alone. Someone else was singing along with him. He glanced around and quickly spotted the guy in the car next to him, windows down as well, singing along to the same station and staring right at Dean with a slight smirk on his face. Surprised, Dean stopped singing, but the guy continued the verse.

“ _I know that I've been led astray…_ ” the guy sang. “ _Love has torn me apart…_ ” He gave Dean a wink. “ _But each day is a victory now… Since you have given peace to my heart…_ ” He grinned at Dean, and Dean finally found his voice again, joining in for the bridge.

“ _Ohhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_ ,” they sang together, and then just the other guy, “ _I was a little bit crazy then…_ ” Dean took a turn – “ _Wheels kept turnin’ around_ ” – then the other guy – “ _And I kept losin’ ground_.” They came back together – “ _’Til you stopped me from fallin’ again. And all heaven broke loose…_ ” They had each pointed at the other, trying to keep straight faces as they headed straight into the chorus. “ _It hit me like a shot right out of the blue… All heaven broke loose… I was shaken by the power of love… I was taken by the power of you…_ ”

By now Dean had completely forgotten he was sitting in the middle of traffic, wholly engrossed in this unconventional duet as he started the second verse. “ _Now you’ve been my salvation… Been a love with no cost… Brought me to my senses again… Gave me back more than I’ve ever lost…_ ”

He let the other guy take over as they continued performing the song with each other, to each other. “ _So, baby, if I lose my way… If temptation goes to my head… It's only a twist in the road… There's no way that I'll be misled…_ ”

It was back to the bridge. “ _Ohhh-oh-oh-oh-ohhh_.” Dean took the next line this time, “ _I was a little bit crazy then_.” The other guy sang next – “ _But I'll pay the price_ ” – and Dean joined him, “ _For my fool's paradise… Now I've just got to hold you again… All heaven broke loose…_ ”

They were both completely into it now. “ _It hit me like a shot right out of the blue… All heaven broke loose… We were shaken by the power of love… Taken by the power!_ ”

Dean belted the next section like he was performing for a thousand people instead of just two. “ _The love that you've given me… Is a love that is true…_ ” He was joined again by the other guy. “ _And each time I feel like running… I come running home to you, yeah!_ ”

He added in a little air guitar before they came back together for the ending. “ _Whoa-oh-oh-ohhh-oh-oh-ohhh…_ ” Their voices slid through the notes in unison. “ _We were a little bit crazy then… All heaven broke loose… It hit me like a shot right out of the blue… All heaven broke loose… We were shaken by the power of love…_

“ _All heaven broke loose… We couldn't stop feelin', no, no, no… All heaven broke loose… Oh no, no, no, no, no…_ ” The two men weren’t even pretending like they weren’t singing to each other anymore. They didn’t know each other, but they were both putting their all into the song.

“ _All heaven broke loose… Taken by the power of you… It hit me like a shot right out of the blue… All heaven broke loose… Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no…_ ”

The song faded out and Dean was suddenly aware of his surroundings as he heard clapping coming from a few other cars around them. He blushed, letting out a breathless laugh, but only had eyes for this mystery guy in his admittedly kind of crappy Lincoln Continental who was laughing along with him as the radio announcer droned on, “REO Speedwagon, ladies and gentleman, that was ‘All Heaven Broke Loose.’ Up next we’ve got some Bob Seger for you…”

As the opening chords of ‘Against the Wind’ began to play, Dean leaned over the front seat to get closer to the window. “Hey, I’m Dean,” he called to the other man. “I think we could go professional with that!” he added jokingly.

“Castiel,” the other man replied, laughing before continuing, “Definitely, though we’d need to expand our repertoire.” He waited a second, then added, “Care to join me for dinner and plan a set list?” Blue eyes gazed in anticipation at Dean, who nodded.

“Sure,” he called. “There’s a little place called the Roadhouse, just take a right at the next light and it’ll be on the left. Meet you there when traffic starts moving?”

“It’s a date,” Castiel said with a grin.

\---

Four years later, the two of them reprised their performance at their wedding reception, bringing everyone into hysterics as the two men sang and acted out the entire song just like they’d done the first time in lieu of a first dance.

**Author's Note:**

> The song they sing is “All Heaven Broke Loose” by REO Speedwagon and you can listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=je1cGu-zsgI), which I recommend doing!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
